The Ones I Can't Forget
by Recklesslover
Summary: Koemi Shoto is a Pure blood vampire yuki and kaname's childhood friend, what happens when she decides to go to her childhood friends school cross academy to meet them after 10 years ? - First time writing and OC hope you guys like it(even though it's)


Name: Koemi Shoto  
Age: 16 years old (in human age of course)  
Species: Pure Blooded vampire  
Personality: Fun, Bubbly, closed at first but then she is a completely different person, cold hearted for the ones she doesn't like and a little psychopath ...

Physic:White long length hair, blue eyes and white skin(She is beautiful like a doll)  
Likes: Novels, cakes, blood, animals and creating weapons with her own blood  
Dislikes: Womanizers, vampire hunters, liars and annoying people.

* * *

**Koemi's P.O.V**  
I don't believe I'm going to see kaname and Yuki-chan again, after ten years I think its time to make them a surprise , I was finally ready to get out of my car and enter the schools gate when my mother called out to me  
''Koemi, you can't go like that, you have to wear the white uniform the black one is for humans!''  
''C'mon mum this one is prettier, then bye have a good time at home'' I closed the door of the car not letting my mother speak again and entered the school, as  
I was walking I heard a female voice talking to me  
''You must be Shoto Koemi the new student, welcome to cross academy I'm Yuki Cross, from the disciplinary committee'' Its Yuki-chan, after saying that I hugged her really tightly  
''I'm so happy to see you again Yuki-chan''  
''S-Sorry but who are you ?'' oh I see, her memories aren't back yet  
''I'm your childhood friend we used to play together all the time...''  
''Im sorry Shoto-san, I don't really remember anything since I was 5 '' said Yuki with an apologetic smile, there was a silence while we were walking but then she spoke up  
''I forgot, it's already time for the night class to come out I have to stop those girls but at the same time I need to call zero what should do I do?!'' she seems a little nervous walking from right to left  
''Go call him I will try to stop those 'fan girls' for now oh and just call me koemi ''

''Thanks Koemi, I will come back as soon as I can'' and there she goes, I need to stop them, I went to the middle of them and started pushing them with not so many strength to be 'normal' , but they kept pushing for like 5 minutes, they were all asking if I was a new student,if my hair really was pure white and to get out of the way, this girl's don't really give up, the gates were starting to open oh my I guess I'll have to use that nobody is going to see it

''Just go, to your dormitory and stay there till tomorrow classes start, now!'' I commanded them with my powers and they stopped arguing and went away slowly walking to their dorms as I had said, they won't remember this tomorrow so that's okay.

The gates finally opened and the night students appeared  
''Hi, loves sorry I kept you wai-'' said a blonde guy with blue eyes must be a stupid vampire womanizer I'll just go now, I turned my back to go and heard the same guy talking to me

''You are the only one here? and a vampire ?'' I felt him touch my shoulder I turned to him

''A pure blood vampire?'' all of them looked at me and then to a guy while they were in an attack position, wait, that's Kaname

''Kaname, I found you !'' I pushed them and hugged him

''How many years as it been koemi ?'' all of them were with shocked faces like 'he knows her?'

''9 years, but you continued sending me letters about everything like you promised'' I stopped hugging him and he talked

''This is Koemi Shoto a pure Blood vampire from one of the seven families and also a childhood friend''

''But if she is a vampire why is she using a black uniform?'' said a girl with an orange hair that looked like a doll, ups, I've been caught

''That's because the black one is prettier...'' I said shyly

''pfff ahahahaha I-I don't believe she has another uniform just because the other one is prettier hahaha''  
Ugh, the blonde guy again This guy is pissing me off

''Shut up'' he continues laughing this womanizer

''I said shut up !'' I looked at him with an angry look and he fell on to the floor

''I can't feel my legs, w-what happened ?'' that's what you get

''Her family has a mystic power that the other pure bloods don't have, she can control blood ''said Kaname the blonde guy continued complaining for me to help him but I just ignored him and Yuki-chan finally arrived

''I'm so sorry I took so long, Zero was at the stable sleeping again and he wouldn't wake up''

''That's ok I took care of them, dont worry about it, anyway I still don't know your names '' Kaname was about to speak when Zero pointed the bloody rose at me

''What is a filthy vampire doing using that uniform ?'' This guy is also a vampire, he doesn't have much mural to talk

''What does he mean vampire ?'' asked Yuki I started explaining and Zero put his gun down, Kaname also introduced me the other vampires

''C'mon lets go Koemi You have to go to the night class now, goodbye Yuki I'm sorry for the disturb I will see you tomorrow'' Kaname bowed, yuki bowed back and kaname calmly started to drag me by the back collar neck of my uniform

''Bye Yuki-chan !'' I waved ''Goodbye Koemi and Thank you''.

**Normal P.O.V**  
_~~with yuki and zero _  
Yuki said goodbye to Koemi and started walking with Zero  
''You should stay away from a pure blood vampire like her'' said Zero with a serious voice

''You say that about all the vampires, I don't think she's bad and I also think that I know her somewhat but I don't know how''

''Anyway why did you drag me here if we didn't have to do anything?!'' said Zero annoyed, they continued talking and walking around the school.

**Koemi's P.O.V**  
I was sitting in a huge living room with everyone, waiting for kaname to arrange a room for me and a new uniform sadly when a blonde idiot spoke  
''Because of you I couldn't feel my legs !''

''Its your own fault for being stupid'' We glared at each other and then looked away, humph,

''Oh my, this is the first time I see the great aido not getting along why a girl at the point of arguing with her'' said takuma with a playful voice, Aido just looked down like he was thinking about something and went back to his room 'whatever', I opened my bag and took out my pooky, as I was about to eat one Rima and Senri wouldn't stop staring at me and to the pooky

''Do you want some ?''

''Yes'' they said in union

''Here you go'' , they just looked at me with happy eyes, like I gave a candy to a kid

''Your room is ready Koemi, you can go now''  
I got up from the sofa and went to my new room with the uniform, and laid on the bed, I promise that I will make Yuki remember everything. Suddenly someone knocked at the door

''Koemi this are tablets for you to use when you are hungry''It's kaname

''Thank you, but I need to talk to you about something''

**Normal P.O.V**

Suddenly Koemi turned into a serious tone and face, it was unusual since she is always smiling and laughing

''Why aren't Yuki's memories back yet ?''

''It will be a shock to her if I do something like that, when the time is right I will do it, if you excuse me'' Saying that Kaname leaved the room leaving Koemi thinking about it

Again someone knocked at the door

''Yes, come in'' The door opened and Koemi was now with a shocked face

''W-What are you doing here?!''

I know it's weird :( But I hope it's not that bad..


End file.
